A loudspeaker reproduces audio when connected to a receiver (e.g., a stereo receiver, a surround receiver, etc.), a television (TV) set, a radio, a music player, an electronic sound producing device (e.g., a smartphone), video players, etc. A loudspeaker may comprise a speaker cone, a horn or another type of device that forwards most of the audio reproduced towards the front of the loudspeaker.